One-shot: Question de Période
by Yuuran
Summary: C'était la fin du monde…ou en tout cas, c'est l'impression que le paysage donnait. Et les Yorozuya ne se trouvaient pas au bout de leurs surprises! Propulsés dans le passé avec la bande de tarés habituelle, nos chers voyageurs seraient déjà chanceux de pouvoir comprendre ce qui passait parfois dans la tête de leur entourage, vraiment…


**One-Shot: Question de Période**

_Voilà ce qui arrive après avoir été beaucoup trop touché par le merveilleux film Gintama *^* Ajoutez à ça le premier générique de Yorinuki Gintama-san et vous obtenez un gros foutoir digne de Sorachi-sensei-sama °^°_

_ 昔々男ありけり 降り注ぐ知れぬの雨嵐 彼は少しも動かずして 呟いた「これも我のさだめ」 _

* * *

><p>C'était la fin du monde…ou en tout cas, ça avait l'air bien partie pour l'arc final! Des routes fissurées par les tremblements de terre répétitifs, des immeubles en feu, une population qui courait dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un endroit sûr - mais qu'est-ce qu'était un endroit sûr à ce moment donné? Avec ces machines et ces créatures sorties de nulle part balayant le ciel de Kabukichou - et que de Kabukichou! -, c'était à croire que le quartier existait dans un monde parallèle où toutes les catastrophes possibles et inimaginables de cette univers avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous. C'était à se fracasser la tête contre un poteau tellement tout partait en sucette!<p>

⁃ Gin-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement là?! paniqua Shinpachi alors qu'il courait le sprint de sa vie.

Encore plus urgent que de se procurer le dernier single d'Otsuu, échapper à la boule de neige géante qui avait prit les Yorozuya pour cible comme une femme se focaliserait sur un manteau normalement hors de prix mais tellement accessible le jour des soldes - en gros, ils étaient fichus! Et allait savoir comment une boule de neige faisait pour survivre alors que des boules de feu tranchaient le ciel - plus rien n'avait de sens!

⁃ Mais comment diable est-ce que tu veux que je le sache?! gronda Gintoki qui s'entraînait au saut de haies avec des voitures. Tout a commencé à partir en vrille quand ces boules de métal ont soudain encerclé la ville. Il faut trouver le vieux Gengai - si c'est de tas de ferrailles dont on parle, il n'y a que lui pour nous renseigner!  
>⁃ Mais Gin-chan! s'exclama Kagura, perché sur le dos de Sadaharu et empêchant tout insecte bizarre de s'approcher de son chien d'un coup d'ombrelle. Comment est-ce qu'on est sensé trouvé Gengai-jiisan? Le quartier est sans dessus-dessous - le Smile a été déménagé dans le parc et le bar d'Otose-san a disparut. Notre appartement flotte littéralement dans les airs!<br>⁃ Mais vous avez fini de penser que j'ai réponse à tout, oui, espèce de sales gosses! Taisez-vous et courez, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment!

Et écoutant pour une fois sans rechigner leur employeur, les adolescents (enfin techniquement, Shinpachi et Sadaharu) accélérèrent encore plus leur course - au point de dépasser l'argenté qui s'était prit les pieds dans quelque chose qui ressemblait bizarrement à Sacchan (mais il ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir!) et s'était étalé tête la première dans un mini-océan soudain apparut sur le trottoir. Oui, c'était la fin du monde…Et Gin n'avait pas l'intention de rester là à ne rien faire, fois de Yorozuya! Avec un véritable cri de guerre, le permanenté se remit sur ses pieds, courant à pleine vitesse au point que de la fumée s'éleva sur son passage - en route vers une destination inconnue. Il était tellement focalisé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer son entourage - ou presque…Parce que de soudain passer d'une ville en pleine apocalypse à une forêt aussi calme et enchantée que celle de cher Totoro, on n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie ou particulièrement attentif pour savoir que ce n'était pas normal - même dans ce monde sans logique!

Gintoki ralentit petit à petit au point de totalement s'arrêtait. Plus perplexe que jamais, il tourna sur lui-même pour analyser son environnement, tout mais alors tout sauf rassuré. Il pouvait sentir de la sueur froide couler long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant des frissons désagréables. Quelle était cette sensation? Cette impression de déjà vu? Comme-ci il connaissait cet endroit, même si tout lui semblait nouveau…Figé sur des jambes pourtant prêtes à prendre la fuite, le samurai regarda à droite puis à gauche, ses mouvements aussi saccadés qu'un robot mal huilé.

⁃ S-Shinpachi? fit-il d'une voix hésitante. S-Shinpachi-kun? K-Kagura-chan? Oi! Vous êtes là? EST-CE QU'IL Y A QUELQU'UN?! appela-t-il finalement avec désespoir.  
>⁃ G-Gin-san…<p>

Et tout aussi prudent que le permanenté, l'Otaku lunetteux sortit d'un buisson, l'air bizarrement blasé. Il semblait ne même plus avoir la force de faire une quelconque remarque sur leur entourage - ou leur situation encore plus bizarre qu'à la normale…Shinpachi sortit un peu de sa pseudo-transe quand son employeur se jeta sur lui avec une détresse bizarre, vraiment _out of character_. Mais les pendules furent remises à l'heure quand Kagura tomba littéralement du ciel - toujours sur le dos de Sadaharu qui écrasa sans vergogne les deux samurais! Le choc de quoi que ce soit qui se soit passé se volatilisa vite avec cette normalité dont les Yorozuya se seraient bien débarrassés.

⁃ Gin-chan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'exclama la Yato en sautant à terre. Kabukichou s'est transformé en forêt amazonedottocom!  
>⁃ C'est "amazonienne", Kagura-chan…, la reprit Shinpachi en se relevant. Et tu pourrais éviter de faire une pub quelconque, on va encore avoir des problèmes sinon - enfin, l'auteur…<br>⁃ Qui s'intéresse à l'auteur? intervint Gintoki avec son tact habituel. Fait plutôt quelque chose pour cette manie que vous avez de me prendre pour une machine à réponses ambulante! Et puis aussi, Kagura! D'où est-ce que tu sors ces bananes?  
>⁃ Hum? marmonna la jeune fille, un fruit dans la bouche et toute une main sous le bras. D'un arbre bien sûr - quelle genre de question est-ce que tu poses là, Baka-TenPa?<br>⁃ Par pitié, n'importe qui, juste, que quelqu'un la frappe pour moi, grogna le permanenté alors qu'une veine battait sur sa tempe.

A la plus grande déception des arbres, l'habituel échange échauffé des Yorozuya n'eut pas le temps d'escalader - les sens du plus âgé ayant repéré quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Des bruits de pas…beaucoup…un groupe de personnes se dirigeait vers eux. Et vu comment ils essayaient de rester discret et de les encercler ni vu ni connu, ils ne devaient sûrement pas leur vouloir du bien. Au contraire…

⁃ Kagura, Shinpachi, commença Sakata, le plus sérieusement du monde. Courez.  
>⁃ De…?<br>⁃ Ne discutez pas et restez silencieux! Courez!

Son regard de poisson mort remplacé par des rubis aiguisés, Gintoki ouvrit la route en faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais les branches craquées sous leurs pas malgré leurs efforts, les branches bruissaient là où ils passaient, et Sadaharu provoquait un véritable tremblement de terre à chaque foulé qu'il prenait.

⁃ Quand tout ça sera réglé, régime pour toi, boule de poiles! grogna le permanenté.  
>⁃ Aouh…<br>⁃ Hidoi yo, Gin-chan! rétorqua Kagura, toute idée de discrétion sortie de la tête. Déjà que Sadaharu fait des concessions lui-aussi quand on n'a pas d'argent! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en prendre à son physique, surtout avec ta permanente ratée!  
>⁃ Répètes si tu l'oses, estomac sur pattes! gronda le samurai, ayant déjà oublié leur situation.<p>

Il s'était brusquement arrêté, se tournant vers la jeune fille qui accepta son défis avec un grognement qui dévoila ses dents. Et front contre front, des éclaires reliaient presque leurs pupilles - Shinpachi ne put que les regarder avec un visage impassible d'habitude, trottinant sur place comme-ci ils faisaient tranquillement un footing. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas…

⁃ Ano…Gin-san? appela-t-il. On n'était pas entrain de fuir quelque chose? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment de vous bagarrer comme ça?  
>⁃ Yabe! lâcha l'argenté en re-focalisant son attention.<p>

Mais c'était trop tard - ils étaient encerclés de tous les côtés! Parfaitement synchronisés, les Yorozuya se mirent dos à dos pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation - Sadaharu grognait à côté de Kagura qui brandissait déjà son ombrelle, tout comme les samurai qui avaient la main sur leur bokuto. Dix - non, environ quinze hommes étaient apparus des buissons, habillés de tenus de guerre japonaise traditionnelle et clairement assoiffés de sang. Gintoki n'aimait pas ça - pas parce qu'ils étaient désavantagés numériques (quelque chose comme ça, même Shinpachi pouvait s'en occuper tout seul! - Comment ça même? beugla mentalement Shinpachi). Non, c'était plus l'atmosphère qui entourait ces hommes qui lui était familière - si familière qu'il avait l'impression de reconnaître des personnes qui composaient le groupe. Mais comment était-ce possible?

⁃ Hey, ce sont que des gosses! s'exclama un des hommes - ce qui énerva grandement les adolescents en question. On ne peut pas…  
>⁃ Pas de pitié! le coupa quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas se permettre une erreur quelconque, ça pourrait nous être fatal!<p>

Bien qu'une certaine hésitation sembla planer sur le groupe, le premier attaquant se lança - visant clairement le seul adulte pour tout de même garder bonne conscience, sûrement…Il fut vite envoyer dans le décore par un revers de bokuto - ce qui dé-figea ses camarades qui attaquèrent d'un même mouvement. Mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment le poids contre les trois Yorozuya - surtout que Kagura semblait être particulièrement remontée d'avoir été traité comme une enfant; et le "femme" dans tout ça?

⁃ Gin-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe? cria Shinpachi pour couvrir les bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquent. Où est-ce qu'on a atterrit?  
>⁃ Da-ka-ra! gronda le permanenté en repoussant trois assaillants. Arrêtez de toujours me demander et réfléchissez par vous-mêmes, lunettes porteur d'otaku!<br>⁃ Pourquoi seulement moi?!

Et alors que les deux samurai se mettaient dos à dos, leurs adversaires respectifs se retrouvèrent soudain hors d'état de nuire - assommés par un projectile non-identifié lancés de l'extérieur de l'espace de combat. Tout le monde se figea pour se tourner vers la source de l'interruption - sauf Kagura qui était trop occupée à faire perdre toutes ses dents à un pauvre gars. Elle ne remarqua pas un instant l'atmosphère lourde qui tomba sur ses deux camarades - et encore moins l'apparition d'un personnage qui n'avait fichtrement rien à faire là!

⁃ Oi, oi, commença Takasugi en jouant avec une pierre. Est-ce que c'est une façon de traiter ses camarades de guerre? Et toi-aussi Gintoki - tu as beau être reconnaissable entre mille, si tu te promènes avec une telle tenue, tout le monde aurait envie de te couper en deux.  
>⁃ …Ha? fut la seule réaction que l'argenté put avoir, visiblement énervé. T'as un problème avec ma tenue, Chibi-sugi?<p>

Shinsuke réduit en miette le cailloux sans vraiment le vouloir, jetant un regard venimeux à son "camarade". Un regard venimeux avec deux yeux - comme on le fait habituellement…Mais dans le cas de Takasugi, ce n'était pas sensé être normal! Parce que bon, à moins qu'il ne l'ait caché à tout le monde et ne se balade avec le visage à moitié momifié juste pour le fun, il était bien sensé avoir perdu un oeil à la guerre. La guerre…Toute expression disparut petit à petit du visage de Gin alors qu'il comprenait finalement ce qui s'était passé - enfin, façon de parler. Il ignora sans remord le tirage désespéré que Shinpachi faisait sur la manche de son yukata, tentant de remettre ses esprits et son attitude en place.

⁃ Oi, Takasugi, appela-t-il finalement en poussant l'adolescent derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'une faction fait dispersée dans la forêt? Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
>⁃ Il s'est passé que tu es parti de ton côté - encore, répondit le samurai sur ce ton indifféremment énervé. Tout le monde est sur l'oeil qui vive, attendant les répercussions d'une autre de tes tentatives suicidaires.<br>⁃ Hum…Et ils ne sont même pas capable de me reconnaître quand ils me croisent - je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait recruté de nouvelles têtes pourtant.  
>⁃ Gin-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe? souffla très peu discrètement Shinpachi, accroché presque désespérément à son bras.<p>

Mais Gintoki ne lâcha pas son "camarade" du regard, se contentant d'attraper le devant du kimono de son employé pour tenter de le rendre plus discret - en lui baissant la tête ou en l'enfonçant dans le sol, c'était à voir. Et alors que le permanenté remarquait l'attention de Takasugi qui divergeait vers le lunetteux, sa propre concentration fut attirée par une présence à ses côtés - Kagura, une banane dans la bouche, qui avait finit de se défouler sur la pauvre troupe.

⁃ Gin-chan, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de connaître ce psychopathe? demanda-t-elle tout naturellement - avant que Sakata ne lui mette toute une main de bananes dans le visage, la distrayant efficacement.  
>⁃ Gintoki…., ce qui ne sembla qu'attirer encore plus la curiosité du samurai,…qui sont ces enfants?<br>⁃ Qui? Eux? Ah…Juste des orphelins que j'ai trouvé dans le coin! J'avais pensé leur montrer le chemin jusqu'à la ville la plus proche!  
>⁃ …<p>

Takasugi ne dit rien mais ça se voyait comme le nez au-milieu de la figure - ou dans son cas, l'oeil qui n'était pas sensé être là! - qu'il ne faisait pas plus confiance que ça aux mots de l'argenté.

⁃ Pour ne pas changer, songea malgré lui le samurai en roulant des yeux. Oi, Takasugi! On ferait mieux de rentrer au campement et lever l'état d'alerte - qui sait ce que Zura et les autres sont entrain de préparer.  
>⁃ …Ah, acquiesça finalement le guerrier après avoir scanner les adolescents d'un regard aiguisé. En espérant que Zura n'a pas été reprit de son envie maladive de faire des bombes.<br>⁃ Huh…  
>⁃ Rejoignez-nous une fois que vous serez remis…huh…<p>

Et avec une grimace condescendante, Shinsuke fit volte-face, laissant sans état d'âme ses hommes en mauvaise état se remettre tant bien que mal sur leurs pieds. Gintoki lui emboîta le pas, ses compagnons sur les talons - littéralement! Shinpachi et Kagura étaient tellement collés à lui qu'ils lui marchaient régulièrement sur les pieds - ce qui eut le don d'énerver le Yorozuya dont le masque de cool attitude eut vite fait de se briser.

⁃ Vous avez finit, oui? grogna-t-il finalement dans un murmure. Vous voulez pas que je vous porte tant que vous y êtes!  
>⁃ Gin~sanchan~, soufflèrent les jeunes avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Ils regardaient leur employé par en bas - et cette position donna l'impression à Gintoki que leur tête était deux fois plus imposante qu'à la normale, leurs yeux injectés de sang et exorbités au possible. Il eut un petit mouvement de recule malgré lui alors que de la sueur apparaissait sur son front.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? firent-ils en synchronisation, toujours sur ce ton tout droit sortit de l'autre monde.  
>⁃ Tch…Et voilà que vous recommencez! Je ne…<br>⁃ GIN~SAN/CHAN!  
>⁃ Chut, chuttttt! paniqua l'adulte, leur plaquant une main sur la bouche.<p>

Prudemment, il vérifia que Takasugi ne se soit pas retourné, les enfants ayant vraiment élevés la voix cette fois-ci. Mais le samurai marchait plusieurs mètres devant et ne leur prêtait pas attention - le connaissant, il devait sûrement penser à son yakult…Tenant toujours Shinpachi et Kagura par la bouche, Gintoki les força à s'accroupir, les empêchant ainsi de trop s'agiter. Penchant leur tête dans le cercle précaire que les Yorozuya formait, il tenta de s'expliquer - enfin, d'expliquer le peu de chose qu'il avait comprit…

⁃ Ecoutez bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter - et surtout ne paniquez pas! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'on ait remonté le temps…  
>⁃ Romonté lo thon? articulèrent difficilement les adolescents.<br>⁃ Oui, d'au-moins vingt ans. Quelque part durant la guerre de Joui.  
>⁃ Mais Gin-san, commença Shinpachi en enlevant finalement sa main, comment est-ce que c'est possible?<br>⁃ Gin-chan, Gin-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? paniqua doucement Kagura. Le sukonbu séché avec des prunes salés n'existe pas encore à cette époque, si? Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour vivre sans mon sukonbu goût prunes salés?!  
>⁃ C'est ça qui t'inquiète, Kagura-chan? Tu ne pourrais pas revoir tes priorités?<br>⁃ Moi, ce qui me choque, c'est que depuis le début de cette fic, vous ne faites que poser des questions, commenta Gin d'un air vraiment contrarié. Ça ne vous dérange donc pas d'être utilisé comme des personnes secondaires de basse catégorie?  
>⁃ …Ah…, remarquèrent finalement les adolescents.<br>⁃ Gintoki.

La voix de Takasugi sembla résonner dans le silence de la forêt. Les Yorozuya se tendirent malgré eux, échangeant des regards entendus. Ils devaient rester sur leur garde. Si Shinsuke se rendait compte que Gintoki n'était pas le Shiroyasha qu'il connaissait et que les enfants qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient peut-être même pas encore naît, qui sait comment le futur-psychopathe-déjà-pas-très-net allait réagir. D'un geste lent et prudent, les trois compagnons se redressèrent et firent face au guerrier qui les regardait avec un aire toujours autant blasé.

⁃ …Iya~! lâcha finalement Gintoki en se frottant la tête. Il y avait un insecte intéressant alors ils ont voulu s'arrêter - tu connais les enfants, ahaha.

Et se faisant pitié lui-même, l'argenté espérait que pour une fois, Shinsuke mette son attitude tout à fait inhabituelle pour l'époque sur le compte d'un coup en trop - ou de son idiotie naturelle, comme le samurai aimait à le lui rappeler. Quoi qu'il en soit, la chance semblait être de son côté car Takasugi ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin, haussant juste un sourcil avant de reprendre sa route. Aussitôt, les Yorozuya reprirent leur formation "concertation pour mise en place d'un plan un temps soit peu sensé".

⁃ Vous avez comprit, hein? souffla l'adulte, le plus sérieusement au monde. Il ne faut surtout pas attiré l'attention.  
>⁃ Je ne suis pas une enfant, commenta doucement Kagura, tout aussi sérieuse.<br>⁃ Toi le premier, Gin-san. Nous encore, on peut juste passer pour des jeunes un peu excentriques.  
>⁃ Je ne suis pas une enfant…<br>⁃ Pour le moment, on suit Takasugi juste au campement. On ne peut pas se permettre de trop interagir avec les gens de cette époque alors dès que l'autre moi revient, on se tire vite fait.  
>⁃ Je ne suis pas une enfant…<br>⁃ Et on se dépêche de trouver un moyen de rentrer ni vu ni connu chez nous.  
>⁃ Je ne suis pas une…<br>⁃ URUSEEEEEEEEEE !

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce fut sans trop de problème que les Yorozuya et leur guide réussirent à rejoindre le campement provisoire des Jouishishi - même si Takasugi avait dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour laisser le temps soit à Kagura de passer à tabac ses camarades, soit à Shinpachi de chercher ses lunettes balancées dans un arbre, soit à Gintoki de désespérément essayait de s'expliquer tout en s'enfonçant à chaque mot. Non, vraiment - c'était quoi ce trio de guignols? Même le taciturne qu'était Shinsuke avait du mal à rester de marbre devant tant d'idiotie - surtout quand l'un des idiots était sensé être son camarade de guerre connu comme un démon blanc dansant dans une pluie de sang.

⁃ Takasugi-san est de retour! annonça une des gardes. Et il a ramené Shiroyasha!  
>⁃ Allez chercher les factions déployés, ordonna le samurai. Il semblerait que cet idiot n'ait rien fait - encore.<br>⁃ Tu n'étais vraiment pas apprécié, hein, Gin-chan? ricanna Kagura en se cachant derrière son ombrelle.  
>⁃ Uruse, grogna l'interpellé. C'est ce qui s'appelle le respect - c'est encore mieux que d'être apprécié!<p>

Mais la déclaration de l'argenté fut balayé d'un coup de poing qui s'abattit violemment sur sa tête. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir en frottant vigoureusement son crâne.

⁃ Je saigne, je suis sûr que je saigne! geignit-il avant de se redresser. Oi! Qui est l'abrutit qui a osé faire ça?  
>⁃ Abrutit jaa nai, Katsura da!<p>

Et Gin évita de justesse un coup de pied qui était destiné à son merveilleux visage, perdant l'équilibre et tombant mollement sur ses fesses. Evidemment…Qui était assez cinglé sur les bords pour le frapper comme ça, comme une mère qui punirait son enfant qui avait fait une fugue?

⁃ Ah! Zura da! s'exclama presque joyeusement Kagura.  
>⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da! rétorqua immédiatement le jeune homme. Tte! Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom, petite fille?<br>⁃ Haaa! s'énerva la Yato, son sourire tranquille se transformant soudain en grimace meurtrière. Qui est-ce que t'appelles "petite fille", okama-chan?  
>⁃ Okama jaa nai, Katsura da!<br>⁃ Aaaah! intervint Shinpachi en empêchant l'adolescente de se ruer sur le guerrier. C-C'est juste que Gin-san nous a parlé de vous sur le chemin, Katsura-san!  
>⁃ Gintoki! s'écria soudain celui-ci, son attention se focalisant autre part et mettant totalement de côté les têtes inconnues. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, partir tout seul de cette façon?<br>⁃ Hai, hai…, grommela le samurai en se relevant finalement. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une façon d'accueillir quelqu'un, Zura?  
>⁃ Ne change pas de sujet, jeune homme!<br>⁃ Zura, et si tu arrêtais de le materné comme ça? commenta Takasugi, appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin.  
>⁃ Aha-ahaha! rigola soudain Sakamoto en apparaissant de nulle part. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, Shunsuke?<br>⁃ Qui diable est Shunsuke? grogna Shinsuke avec agacement.  
>⁃ Ah, Kintoki, okairi!<br>⁃ Gintoki da, kono baka-chin! gronda l'argenté en balançant Katsura sur le futur commerçant de l'espace.

Et la dispute ne fit qu'escalader, rappelant inévitable les conversations enflammées que les Yorozuya tenaient habituellement - enfin, surtout quand ils n'avaient pas de boulot et donc pas d'argent. Shinpachi et Kagura ne pouvaient que regarder leur patron s'énerver contre ses "anciens" camarades, s'agitant dans tous les sens comme à son habitude. Les adolescents échangèrent des regards surpris devant un tel spectacle - ils avaient l'impression de voir un morceau du passé de Gin, ce qui était techniquement le cas…

⁃ Alerte! Alerte! cria soudain un guerrier en arrivant en courant. Takasugi-san! Katsura-san! Des intrus ont été repéré du côté nord!  
>⁃ QUOI?! grondèrent autant les interpellés que Sakamoto et Gintoki.<p>

D'un même mouvement, les quatre samurai se mirent à courir, clairement en route vers les suicidaires qui avaient songé pouvoir mettre un pied sur leur territoire. Quatre démons, voilà ce que les lunettes de Shinpachi reflétaient. Et il fallut plusieurs secondes au jeune homme pour remarquer cette tâche rouge au milieu des guerriers habillés plus sobrement.

⁃ OIIIIII! hurla-t-il finalement. Kagura-chan, où est-ce que tu vas?! Et Gin-san, on n'était pas sensé ne pas intervenir dans les évènements? Espèces de…Vous m'écoutez, ouiiiiii?!

Et l'Otaku rejoignit ses camarades en laissant une traînée de poussière derrière lui, énervé d'avoir encore et toujours été laissé tout seul. Et puis, c'était quoi cette façon de foncer dans le tas en annonçant son arrivée à coup de hurlement de guerre? C'était ça, la fameuse faction de Jouishishi qui avait tant causé de problèmes aux Amanto? On avait ré-écrit l'histoire, ce n'était pas possible sinon…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la troupe de guerriers était arrivé sur le lieu de "l'incident". Ce fut d'un même mouvement que tout le monde s'arrêta net - mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons. A la lisière de la forêt, deux hommes étaient en plein combat, leur katana clairement assoiffés de sang. Blanc contre noir, rouge contre bleu…Shinpachi sentit de la sueur froide couler le long de son dos alors que Hijikata repartait à l'assaut, visant clairement la gorge de Gintoki - ou plutôt de Shiroyasha, car c'était bien lui. La version plus jeune de Gin, habillé d'une tenue de guerre, le regard aiguisé, meurtrier. Le lunetteux eut du mal à remarquer le reste du Shinsengumi qui se trouvait derrière le vice-commandant déchaîné.

⁃ Gin…toki? balbutia Katsura.  
>⁃ Kisamaー! gronda Takasugi qui avait vite tiré ses propres conclusions.<p>

Et son sabré dégainé, il se tourna vers le Sakata Gintoki qu'il avait ramené et qui se trouvait jusqu'ici à ses côtés. Mais il avait disparut, littéralement. Ce fut un cri de guerre en trop du côté du combat en court qui fit reporter l'attention de tout le monde sur celui-ci.

⁃ Mayoraaaaa! beugla Gintoki en courant à pleine vitesse.

Prenant son élan, le samurai se propulsa vers le Shinsengumi, écrasant ses deux pieds sur sa joue avec une précision effrayante. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, laissant voir le visage de Hijikata se décomposait alors que des bottes s'y enfoncer avant de complètement l'envoyer valser dans le décore. Et aller savoir pourquoi, Kagura fit exactement la même chose à Okita alors que celui-ci se tenait pour une fois tranquille avec le reste des policiers.

⁃ Temeー! tempêta le permanenté. Tu penses faire quoi exactement, là? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?  
>⁃ Yorozuya, grogna Hijikata en se redressant. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas? C'est exactement ça que je visais! ricanna sombrement le policier, sabre toujours en main.<br>⁃ Ha! Je serais curieux de te voir essayer, mayora-kun!  
>⁃ C'est Mayora 13 sama pour toi, Tennen-Pa! vociféra le vice-commandant en chargeant.<br>⁃ Dans tes rêves, mangeur de bouffe pour chien!  
>⁃ TOUSHI! hurla soudain Kondou comme pour le ramener à la raison.<br>⁃ GIN-SAN!

Mais leurs compagnons respectifs n'eurent pas à intervenir. Alors que le katana et le bokuto étaient sur le point de s'entrechoquer, des lames latérales les bloquèrent dans leur élan, les immobilisant au-dessus de la tête de leur propriétaire. Hijikata et Gintoki ne purent que se regarder bêtement, pas sûr de comprendre - jusqu'à ce que deux pieds ne rentrent en contacte avec leur torse respectif et ne les propulsent loin l'un de l'autre. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que tout le monde reprenne ses esprits.

⁃ Gin-chan!  
>⁃ Gin-san!<br>⁃ Fukuchou!

Chacun accourut du côté de son camarade, s'accroupissant pour l'aider à se relever - sauf Sougo qui tenta discrètement d'achever Toushirou mais Yamazaki bloqua sans même le vouloir l'attaque avec sa raquette; ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de la part du sadique. Enfin bref…alors que chaque groupe reprenait un temps soit peu ses esprits, au-milieu, le Gintoki du passé et ses camarades semblaient essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Sakamoto commença à tripoter l'argenté pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui - ce qui lui valut un revers en plein visage, confirmant que c'était bien lui.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? murmura Katsura en se tournant vers l'autre Gintoki.

Mais les Yorozuya avait déjà bougé, se retrouvant maintenant à la hauteur du Shinsengumi. Alors que le permanenté et Hijikata se jetaient des regards électriques, imités par Kagura et Sougo, Shinpachi essayait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Yamazaki - gardant Kondou éloignait de la pointe de son bokuto, ne voulant pas penser à sa soeur tout de suite.

⁃ Le passé tu dis? répéta Toushirou, essuyant la main dont il s'était servit pour frapper un Gin deux fois plus grognant. C'est vrai que ça expliquerait pas mal de chose.  
>⁃ Comme pourquoi Danna ne vous a pas reconnu et a essayé de couper cette frange en v plus qu'énervante. Nee, Hijikata-san? expliqua Sougo sans pouvoir cacher son sourire de sadique.<br>⁃ Sougo, teme…  
>⁃ Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que c'est possible mais vu le branle-bas dans lequel Kabukichou était, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'une machine à remonter le temps se soit retrouvée mêler à tout ça, réfléchit à voix haute Shinpachi.<br>⁃ La seule personne capable de fabriquer une telle chose est le vieux, conclut Gin en se frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. Mais quand même! Si on doit se retrouver dans le passé, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il faut que les chiens du Bakufu nous suivent, hein? Vous nous aimez tellement que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous, c'est ça?  
>⁃ Ha! gronda Hijikata en montant directe sur ses grands chevaux. La seule raison qui nous ferait vous suivre, ce serait pour vous arrêter - toi en particulier! Ha, Shiroyasha-dono!<br>⁃ Da-ka-ra! grogna le samurai, cognant son front contre celui du vice-commandant. Ex-Shiroyasha, j'ai raccroché le tablier depuis longtemps!  
>⁃ Ou pas, commenta Sougo.<p>

Et tremblant quelque peu, Shinpachi leva une main, tendant un doigt pour pointer quelque chose derrière les deux têtes chaudes. Se tenant l'un l'autre par le col, ceux-ci tournèrent à peine la tête - pour voir quatre sabres pointés directement devant leur nez. Il semblerait que les Joui 4 s'étaient décidés à bouger.

⁃ Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni d'où vous venez…, commença Takasugi.  
>⁃ Mais vous êtes bien trop louches pour ne pas être dangereux, termina Gintoki avec sérieux.<br>⁃ Ha?! T'es entrain de dire que tu ne te crois pas toi-même, c'est ça, Shiroyasha-chan? rétorqua le Yorozuya en se redressant, pas le moins du monde perturbé par les armes pointées vers lui. Je connais des choses sur toi que même toi t'ignores je te ferais dire!  
>⁃ Ah ouais? Du genre? se fit avoir le plus jeune des permanentés.<p>

Ecartant du bout du doigt les katana sur son chemin, Gintoki attrapa la deuxième version de lui-même par les épaules pour l'amener plus loin, chuchotant quelque chose dans son oreille. Le jeune samurai rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce qui intrigua plus que jamais les personnes présentes.

⁃ Teme, comment est-ce que tu…? gronda la tomate argentée. Okay, si tu le prends comme ça, moi-aussi je sais des choses sur toi!  
>⁃ …Ah! Kisama! se rebuta le plus âgé en rougissant lui-aussi. On s'était pourtant promit de ne plus jamais repenser à ce fiasco!<br>⁃ Ano…Gin-san? tenta d'intervenir Shinpachi - son patron commençait à se comporter un peu trop amicalement avec lui-même, s'en était troublant.  
>⁃ Gintoki, ne te fait pas avoir! intervint à son tour Katsura. Ils pourraient très bien être des Amanto qui…Ano…Excusez-moi monsieur mais, s'interrompit le noble furieux en se tournant vers Hijikata, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela?<p>

Et malgré son ton perplexe, ce fut avec un visage impassible qu'il leva son bras où pendait des menottes. Le vice-commandant ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, son expression cachée par sa franche qui tombait sur ses yeux. Quand il releva finalement la tête, le guerrier ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recule. Le démon du Shinsengumi venait de se réveiller…Les yeux injectés de sang, Toushirou avait une cigarette qui pendait de sa bouche qui s'étirait en un sourire tout sauf sain. Il avait littéralement pété un câble. Et ce fut d'un geste terriblement lent et terriblement terrifiant qu'il attrapa la partie encore libre de ses menottes.

⁃ Ehehe…, ricanna Hijikata. Puisque l'on a remonté le temps malgré nous, autant profiter de la situation - nee, Bakudan-ma? Si je ne peux pas t'arrêter dans notre temps, autant le faire ici - pareil pour toi, Takasugi!

Et tout fier de lui, Toushirou ferma la deuxième menotte sur le poignet d'un Shinsuke qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ce fut totalement interloqué que les deux samurai baissèrent les yeux sur leur main prisonnière. Et ayant toujours du mal à bien comprendre la situation, il leur suffit pourtant de croiser le regard de leur compagnon pour commencer à tirer pour essayer de se libérer.

⁃ Non, pas question, pas avec lui! s'écrièrent les deux guerriers en même temps.  
>⁃ Zura met des heures pour se préparer, je refuse de perdre mon temps à cause de lui! gronda Takasugi en attrapant Kotaro par les cheveux, essayant de les lui arracher en même temps que de récupérer son bras.<br>⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da! rétorqua celui-ci alors qu'il tentait d'attraper le bandeau que le samurai portait au front, sa portée ne lui permettant pas d'approcher quoi que ce soit d'autre d'intéressant. Tu peux parler, Chibi-sugi? Tu dors avec ton katana comme-ci c'était ton doudou! Je ne veux même pas imaginer devoir rester à côté de toi toute une nuit alors que tu es comme ça!  
>⁃ Aha-ahaha! rigola sans raison apparente Sakamoto. C'est bon de voir comment vous êtes proches!<br>⁃ Damare!

Click! Click! Le rire de Tatsuma mourut dans sa gorge mais il garda tout de même une main dans ses cheveux - sa pose fétiche. Ce fut en haussant un sourcil mais pas plus inquiet que cela qu'il leva son bras qui avait gagné un ornement, emmenant avec lui un des membres de Katsura qui palissait à vu d'oeil.

⁃ …NOOOOON! désespéra le samurai à la queue de cheval.

Et il ne pouvait même pas attraper sa tête à deux mains parce que ses mouvements étaient maintenant connectés à ceux de Takasugi et Sakamoto et aucun des deux ne semblaient enclin à coopérer avec ses envies. Hijikata souffla avec satisfaction sa fumée de cigarette, Yamazaki - qui lui avait fournit la deuxième paire de menotte - à ses côtés soudain recouvert d'une sueur froide. Le vice-commandant était terrifiant…

⁃ Je ne sais pas qui t'es toi, s'expliqua Toushirou en se tournant vers le gars au chapeau, mais si tu es ami avec ces cas, je ne perds rien à t'arrêter avec eux.  
>⁃ …Aha…Aha-ahahaha!<br>⁃ Damare! grondèrent en coeur les malheureux enchaînés à Sakamoto.  
>⁃ Vous ne pouvez pas, Hijikata-san, intervint Sougo en approchant soudain.<p>

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Katsura alors que le blond fouillait dans ses poches, sûrement à la recherche d'une clé - sûrement, forcément, par pitié! Le samurai sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il regardait d'un air impuissant le jeune homme menotter les mains libres de Shinsuke et Tatsuma ensemble.

⁃ Comme ça, c'est beaucoup mieux, déclara tout naturellement Okita.  
>⁃ …DoS…<p>

Et pour une fois, le mot sembla remplit d'admiration - même venant du vice-commandant.

Finalement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde se rassembla pour continuer l'analyse de la situation. Gintoki avait fait ami-ami avec lui-même et ils étaient maintenant collés l'un à l'autre; Katsura et Takasugi tentaient vainement d'arracher la tête de l'autre, roulant dans tous les sens en entraînant avec eux un Sakamoto encore et toujours rigolant; et le Shinsengumi restait prudent dans chacun de ses pas parce que Hijikata, bien que tout à fait satisfait par la triple arrestation qu'il venait de faire, avait toujours un regard assoiffé de sang ouvertement posé sur le duo de permanentés argentés - les prochains sur sa liste…

⁃ Il faut trouver un moyen de retourner dans notre temps, annonça Kondou - défonçant littéralement une porte ouverte.  
>⁃ Félicitation, Gorilla, tu fais des progrès! applaudit presque pas ironiquement Kagura. Tien, une banane en récompense!<br>⁃ Des idées? s'exclama le commandant avant d'engloutir le fruit.

Mais personne n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche d'un grondement résonna soudain dans les aires. Les arbres tremblèrent, les oiseaux s'envolèrent, le ciel s'obscurcit - et tout le monde leva la tête pour voir ce qui venait soudain d'apparaître dans les nuages. Tout le monde sauf les trois menottés qui s'agitaient toujours dans leur coin - enfin, plus pour longtemps…

⁃ Quoi cette fois-ci?! beuglèrent Kotaro et Shinsuke, ramenés au moment présent par leur Gintoki qui les avait relevé d'un coup de pied.  
>⁃ De…<br>⁃ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? souffla Katsura.

Un énorme vaisseau de guerre, le genre de truc qui prend tout l'écran alors qu'il est vu de très très loin. Mais plus que sa taille, c'était sa forme qui choqua quelque peu les Jouishishi. On aurait dit qu'il était fait de legos - pas comme-ci les guerriers savaient ce que c'était mais bon! Un corps cabossé bleu avec quelques traces de rouge, des canons gris qui ressemblaient à des pieds…mais surtout, surtout! Un avant de navire qui ressemblait à la tête d'une jeune femme aux cheveux verts coiffés en une tresse. Les Joui 4 en restèrent bouche bée - comme tous les autres mais pas pour les mêmes raisons (encore!).

⁃ Taーmaー ka yo?!  
>⁃ Qui? souffla Shinpachi alors qu'une aura noire entourait soudain les Yorozuya.<br>⁃ Qui est-ce qui a osé jouer avec notre Tama?! beugla Gintoki.

D'un même mouvement, les trois compagnons se tournèrent vers Yamazaki qui se figea sur place. C'était comme-ci il était devenu une pauvre biche entourée de loups affamés - simplement, totalement flippant! Presque pire que l'état dans lequel le vice-commandant était - est toujours!

⁃ C-Ce n'est pas moi, balbutia tant bien que mal l'espion en reculant prudemment. J'ai rien fait cette fois…  
>⁃ COMMENT ÇA CETTE FOIS?! hurlèrent les "parents" du robot.<p>

Et Sagaru trouva quelque chose d'encore plus terrifiant qu'un Hijikata Toushirou en quête de sang - des Yorozuya en mode "parents ultra-méga-armstrong protecteurs". Le pauvre fonctionnaire se sentait défaillir…Mais avant que son cerveau ne puisse se déconnecter, un rire caractéristique résonna soudain - mais bizarrement, il ne venait pas du tas informe que les trois samurai enchaînés formaient maintenant. Non, quelque part devant…près de la route…

⁃ Ta…tsuma? hésita Gintoki - il aurait reconnu ce manteau entre milles, sans parler de ce rire…  
>⁃ Aha-ahaha! s'esclaffa la version du "présent" de Sakamoto Tatsuma. Je crois bien que c'est moi qui ait pousser le mauvais bouton du p'tit robot…Aha…Aha-ahaha!<p>

Zbaf! Le commerçant de l'espace ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi il se retrouva martelé de tous les côtés par des gens énervés. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta de rigoler - au contraire, il le fit avec deux fois plus d'enthousiasme!

⁃ Teme! Qu'est-ce que vous avez osé faire à Tama-san? s'écria Yamazaki en frappant plus fort, la larme à l'oeil.  
>⁃ Kono TenPaー! gronda à son tour Kagura. Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir souillé la pureté de notre Tama sinon je t'arrache les…<br>⁃ AAAAAAAH! la coupa Shinpachi. Kagura-chan, une jeune fille ne devrait pas dire ce genre de chose!  
>⁃ Uruse!<br>⁃ Sou yo, megane, intervint encore Sougo. Il n'y a pas de fille ici en plus - juste un extraterrestre échappé de sa cage…

D'un geste vif, le capitaine de la première division évita l'ombrelle qui essaya de le décapiter. Fier de lui, ce fut avec un sourire en coin qu'il accueillit les attaques de la Yato - y répondant avec tout autant de passion. Shinpachi tenta vainement de les arrêter - mais il se retrouva vite sur le banc quand il se reçut deux-trois coups perdus.

⁃ Oi, Tatsuma! appela Gintoki en aidant son camarade à se lever. Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire?  
>⁃ Hum? Oh! Kintoki-jaki? sourit Sakamoto - avant de se retrouver à nouveau parterre parce qu'il s'était trompé de nom - encore…<br>⁃ Tatsuma, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Tama? redemanda l'argenté. Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur Terre? T'es pas sensé être entrain de te perdre à l'autre bout de la galaxie?  
>⁃ Ah…Ahahaha…Et bien je suis revenu pour rendre visite à Oryo-chan, tu sais? En chemin je suis tombé sur Zura - il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre et comme ça faisait longtemps, je me suis dit pourquoi pas? Il m'a emmené dans un bar - Otose je crois bien, ou un truc du genre - et y-avait cette gentille fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux bizarres. Je sais pas trop pourquoi Zura avait l'air focalisé sur son grain de beauté - il m'a même défié de le toucher, tu te rends compte? Alors je l'ai fait et puis…pouf! Nous voilà ici! Aha…Ahahahaha!<br>⁃ "Ahaha" jaa nee yo ! beuglèrent toutes - littéralement toutes! - les personnes présentes.  
>⁃ Hahahaha! résonna au-loin un autre rire.<br>⁃ Huh? Zura?  
>⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!<p>

Et la réplique venait autant du Katsura du "passé" - que du Katsura du "présent". Celui qui était perché à l'avant du vaisseau Tama, bras croisés, Elizabeth à ses côtés et rigolant comme-ci il était sur le point de prendre le contrôle du monde. Ce qui était peut-être le cas…

⁃ Gintoki! appela le Katsura au-loin. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher toutes les merveilleuses fonctionnalités que ce robot a? Stupide! Si je n'ai pas put changer le pays à cette époque avec mes propres moyens, et bien je le changerait avec les moyens de cette époque!  
>⁃ Katsura-san, on comprend rien à ce que vous racontez! répliqua Shinpachi en parfait tsukkomi qu'il était.<br>⁃ Tch! Zura…, pesta Gintoki. Voilà que ça lui reprend…Oi! Shinpachi, Kagura! Pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe - il faut l'arrêter!

Sur ces mots, le samurai sauta sur le dos de Sadaharu - qui comprit tout de suite et se mit à courir vers le vaisseau monstrueux. Le permanenté ramassa ses employés au passage, Kagura s'accrochant d'elle-même au dos de son chien alors que le plus âgé fut obligé d'attraper Shinpachi qui n'avait pas tout comprit sur le coup. Et peu importe ce que le lunetteux en pensait, les Yorozuya entraient en scène, prêt à botter les fesses d'un terroriste plus très bien dans sa tête ! …

Enfin, ils étaient bien partis jusqu'à ce que Sadaharu ne ralentisse soudain sous le poids supplémentaire qui s'était ajouté sur son dos. Et non, non, tous les parfaits que Gintoki avait mangé ne faisaient pas finalement effet; non, c'était juste tout le Shinsengumi qui s'était jeté sur le pauvre chien, comme des lions sur leur proie. Il fallut juste quelques secondes aux Yorozuya pour réagir face à une telle attaque - parce que oui, c'était une attaque pour eux!

⁃ OIIIIIII! beugla Gintoki alors qu'il manquait de tomber, déséquilibré par quelqu'un accroché à sa jambe tandis que Hijikata tentait de prendre sa place de "conducteur". Qu'est-ce tu fiches, abrutit? Va t'occuper de tes prisonniers!  
>⁃ Ha! rétorqua le vice-commandant. Parce que tu crois que je laisserai passer la chance de coffrer deux Katsura pour le prix d'un? Tu me connais mal, Yorozuya!<br>⁃ Temeー! rugit Kagura, son pied dans le visage de Sougo. Lâche Sadaharu tout de suite, tu vas lui filer des maladies!  
>⁃ China, espèce de…! gronda le blond en essayant de lui tordre la jambe.<br>⁃ Shinpachi-kun! Occupons-nous de ça ensemble! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Kondou, courant à côté de Sadaharu, ayant à peine put attraper la queue de l'animal. Notre première action en temps que beau-frère, pour Otae-san…  
>⁃ Jamais je ne vous laisserai épouser ma soeur! balança le jeune homme en attrapant son bokuto, près à faire disparaître le commandant, peu importe les conséquences.<br>⁃ Shin-chan!

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de frapper, Otae étant sortie de nulle part et s'étant chargé de mettre le gorille hors d'état de nuire. Plusieurs hommes du Shinsengumi rejoignirent leur chef, éjectés par une Kyubei de passage. Mais Shinpachi n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ces apparitions soudaines parce que des kunai volèrent soudain dans leur direction, se plantant sur le chemin de Sadaharu. Par réflexe, celui-ci sauta par-dessus - mais il ne put faire un atterrissage digne de ce nom, les bagages en trop sur son dos lui faisant perdre son équilibre et descendre une pente en roulant sur lui-même. Dans toute cette agitation, les ombres de Tsukuyo et Sacchan pouvaient être distinguées dans les arbres.

Gintoki s'était accroché de toutes ses forces aux poiles de Sadaharu alors que celui-ci faisait ses roulés-boulés. Et alors que l'animal était finalement de retour sur ses pattes et dans la course, l'argenté remarqua qu'il avançait de nouveau à une vitesse digne de ce nom pour lui - les nuisances étaient donc partis! Ce fut avec un "ha!" victorieux qu'il se tourna vers Kagura et Shinpachi…pour se retrouver face à Hijikata qui semblait quelque peu malade.

⁃ POURQUOOOOOIIII?!

Et regardant derrière lui, le permanenté put voir que ses compagnons faisaient partis du surplus éjectés. Particulièrement mécontent, il essaye de faire lâcher le vice-commandant, profitant pour déverser un peu de sa frustration dans ses coups de pieds dans les côtes de l'autre.

⁃ Pourquoi toi? grinça le samurai. De toutes les personnes qui sont montées, pourquoi toi? Pourquoi toujours toi?!  
>⁃ C'est ma réplique, baka! gronda le policier en lui attrapant les cheveux, tirant pour essayer de le déséquilibrer. A chaque fois que je vois ta face, ça finit comme ça! Tu portes vraiment la poisse, TenPa!<br>⁃ Je te retourne le compliment, mayora!

Et comme pour confirmer leurs dires, quelque chose explosa soudain juste devant eux - alors qu'ils étaient finalement arrivés juste en bas du vaisseau! L'explosion créa un écran de fumée impressionnant, rendant impossible de voir l'étendu des dégâts.

⁃ Gin-chan !  
>⁃ Gin-san…<br>⁃ Toushi!  
>⁃ He.<br>⁃ Fukuchou!

Mais les camarades des deux samurai ne purent pas rejoindre ceux-ci, étant soudain encerclés par une ordre d'Amanto qui étaient clairement après leur tête. Passé & présent…tout se mélangeait pour compliquer encore plus la situation! Mais les combattants ne se laissèrent pas déstabilisés, entrant dans la bagarre comme-ci ils rentraient chez eux. Et déjà remontés comme jamais, l'adrénaline étant montée dès le moment où un boom! avait retentit, le Shinsengumi comme les Yorozuya sentirent leur motivation monter en flèche quand des rugissements bien connu résonnèrent au loin. Evidemment…

⁃ AAAAAAAAH!

Le miroir l'un de l'autre, Gintoki et Hijikata couraient le long de la coque du vaisseau, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire Katsura qui rigolait encore et toujours comme un maniaque. Non vraiment, le permanenté songea à bien faire attention la prochaine fois - de ne plus laisser le terroriste près d'une quelconque avancée technologie. Ça avait tendance à vite lui monter à la tête et quand il était dans une de ses périodes "j'en ai assez que tout le monde se trompe dans mon nom", il devenait un vrai mégalomane - tout comme maintenant!

⁃ Zuraaaaa!  
>⁃ Katsuraaaa!<br>⁃ Hahahaha-argh!

Le Joui n'avait pas essayé de se défendre, laissant le bokuto de Gintoki le propulser par-dessus bord, empêchant ainsi Hijikata de le décapiter.

⁃ Abayo, baka-domo! lança Kotaro avec un rire satisfait.  
>⁃ …Il a vraiment prit un coup de trop durant la guerre…, commenta avec désespoir l'argenté.<br>⁃ A qui le dis-tu? pesta Hijikata en s'allumant une cigarette. Et maintenant? Le taré est parti pour une chute libre, on sait ce qui est responsable de ce saut dans le temps - comment est-ce qu'on rentre?  
>⁃ Saa…, répondit d'un aire lointain le samurai.<br>⁃ Tch! Il doit bien y avoir un bouton quelque part pour inverser les effets.  
>⁃ Saa...<br>⁃ Y-a pas de "saa" qui tienne! Tte! Oi! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?

Son bokuto traînant au sol, Gintoki avait dépassé le Shinsengumi. Tête baissée et le pas quelque peu tanguant, il se dirigeait clairement vers l'avant du vaisseau, la où la "tête" de Tama se trouvait.

⁃ Hijikata-kun yo…Pourquoi appuyer sur un bouton quand…on peut juste réduire en morceau la source de tous les problèmes?

Et relevant finalement les yeux, Toushirou put voir le regard de fou que le Yorozuya arborait. Pas un regard de tueur assoiffé de sang, non - juste un maniaque qui avait une soudaine envie de tout casser! Le vice-commandant réagit sans réfléchir quand il attrapa le samurai par derrière et le fit passer par-dessus lui, lui fracassant effectivement la tête contre le pont.

⁃ Si on se retrouve coincé ici à cause de toi, je ferai bien pire que ça! rugit le Shinsengumi en se redressant, laissant un Sakata geignant au sol.  
>⁃ Hu-AAAAAH!<p>

Prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, Hijikata se précipita sur le rebord du vaisseau, se penchant pour voir ce qui se passait à l'avant du navire. Le vice-commandant pâlit à vue d'oeil. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…Au bord d'une falaise qui se trouvait, bien sûr, juste devant le Tama-ship, le Gintoki du "passé" tenait au-dessus de sa tête la boule que ses amis menottés formaient - allez savoir comment est-ce qu'ils avaient réussi à arriver là, surtout que Takasugi et les deux autres semblaient vouloir vraiment être ailleurs. Qui pouvait les plaindre? Personne n'était jamais vraiment partant pour être transformé en boule de bowling humain sur le point d'être sacrifié contre une pile de legos - sauf peut-être Sakamoto qui riait encore et toujours, il ne pouvait donc jamais se taire ou quoi?

⁃ Oi, Gin-chan yo! appela Shiroyasha en prenant solidement appuie sur ses jambes. Si tu restes coincé ici, t'as pas intérêt à me voler la vedette, kono baka-chin ga!

Et un sourire dément sur le visage, le samurai balança ses amis sur le vaisseau, visant clairement le grain de beauté sur le front pixelisé de Tama. Hijikata n'eut même pas le courage de se frapper une main contre le front, trop désespéré pour ça. Mais il roula tout de même des yeux quand il remarqua l'argenté qui se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, un sourire pire que débile sur les lèvres. Ça semblait l'amuser plus que jamais de voir ses anciens camarades hurler à la mort - même Takasugi!

⁃ Gintoki! beuglèrent Katsura et Shinsuke. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça! Je te ferai payer, sois-en sûr!  
>⁃ Aha-ahahaha!<p>

Et sur ce dernier rire de Sakamoto, le trio s'écrasa contre la face du vaisseau dans une exposition spectaculaire - s'ils s'en sortaient vivant, ce serait un miracle…ou une autre preuve qu'ils avaient vraiment la tête dure! Tout comme Hijikata et Gintoki qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une suite d'évènement ne leur tombe dessus - littéralement! Sous l'impact, le vaisseau avait basculé, les faisant violemment partir en arrière. Mais alors que les samurai se voyaient déjà voler par-dessus bord pour rejoindre Katsura, le sol du navire commença à se désintégrer, s'envolant en de jolies petits éclats de lumière - et au passage, les faisant passer à travers le plancher. Toushirou ne prit même pas la peine de crier - il en avait juste assez…et pas que du Yorozuya qui avait trouvé le moyen de s'accrocher à sa taille en hurlant comme-ci ça allait arranger les choses.

⁃ N'importe qui sauf Sougo…, souffla le policier en se massant le crâne,…achevez-moi…

Et fermant les yeux, Hijikata laissa le néant l'engloutir. Il crut pendant plusieurs secondes que le vide l'avait littéralement avalé parce qu'il ne ressentait plus rien - pas de douleur dut à la chute, pas de difficulté à respirer à cause d'un abrutit qui lui comprimer le ventre, pas de sifflements qui accompagnés la désintégration du vaisseau…C'est avec prudence que le Shinsengumi ouvrit les yeux - il se redressa alors vivement à cause de ce qu'il vit, se cognant ainsi violemment à Gintoki. Qui était penché sur lui avec un feutre, clairement sur le point de gribouiller sur son visage!

⁃ Teme, grogna le vice-commandant en se frottant le front.  
>⁃ Tch! T'auras put faire un effort et au-moins me laisser te faire une moustache, bouda presque l'argenté en massant son menton endoloris.<br>⁃ Abrutit!  
>⁃ Gintoki-sama, Hijikata-san.<p>

Arrêtant de s'aboyer dessus, les deux samurais se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les appeler - Tama, qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale et attendait un peu plus loin, sa serpillère à la main. Tout autour d'elle, des éclats de lumières s'élevaient vers le ciel, créant un dôme qui couvrait une large surface. A l'intérieure de celle-ci, le reste des Yorozuya et le Shinsengumi brillaient de mille feu, flottant à moitié dans les aires alors qu'ils s'évaporaient petit à petit.

⁃ Youhou! rigola Kagura en faisant des galipettes dans l'air. Gin-chan, regarde, je brille! Tu trouves pas que je ressemble à une luciole?  
>⁃ Plus à un cadavre couvert de peinture fluorescente, commenta tranquillement Sougo qui était allongé dans son côté de l'espace aérien.<br>⁃ Waaaaah! paniqua Shinpachi, accroché à ses lunettes qui étaient la seule chose qui brillaient ou flottaient. Pourquoi seulement mes lunettes? Emmenez-moi avec vous aussi!  
>⁃ Tama, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda finalement Gintoki, se tournant vers le robot qui disparaissait aussi petit à petit.<br>⁃ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gintoki-sama. Les corps étrangers de ce temps sont simplement renvoyés dans leur époque respective. J'ai prit la liberté d'effacer la mémoire du Gintoki-sama de cette époque-ci ainsi que de ses amis. Une fois tout le monde de retour à Kabukichou, il ne restera aucune trace de votre passage dans le passé.  
>⁃ …Toujours aussi efficace à ce que je veux, fut le seul commentaire de l'argenté qui sourit doucement en se frottant la nuque.<br>⁃ Sur ce, Gintoki-sama, sourit à son tour le robot. Désolée pour les inconvénients posés. Otose-sama doit sûrement m'attendre, je vais donc devoir prendre congé en premier.

Et faisant exactement cela, Tama disparut dans un éclat de lumière bleue et verte. Ce fut d'un air presque fasciné qu'Hijikata tendit la main pour attraper quelques étincelles en suspend. Tirant sur sa cigarette, le policier finit tout de même par se redresser, s'éloignant doucement sous le regard intrigué du Yorozuya. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher un petit rire en voyant ce que le policier était allé faire - s'asseoir tranquillement sur le dos d'un Katsura assommé et qui prenait son temps pour disparaitre.

⁃ Quoi? grogna Toushirou alors que le permanenté s'installait sur Elizabeth, étendue juste à côté.  
>⁃ On dirait un chien qui a peur qu'on lui prenne son os. Aurais-tu peur de laisser Zura encore une fois s'enfuir, Oogushi-kun?<br>⁃ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! pesta le policier. Mes menottes sont toujours sur l'autre Bakudan-ma, je fais avec les moyens du bord!  
>⁃ Hum…<p>

Et humant doucement pour lui-même, Gintoki leva les yeux vers le ciel. On aurait dit qu'une aurore boréale peignait celui-ci. Les membres du Shinsengumi disparaissaient les uns après les autres, laissant des éclats de lumières miroitant derrière eux. Otae se volatilisa alors qu'elle donnait un dernier coup de pied à Kondou qui la suivit presque aussitôt, Kyubei sur leurs talons; Tsukuyo dut traîner Sarutobi avec elle alors que celle-ci essayait de nager pour rejoindre Gin qui était fermement accroché au sol; ce fut dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes que Sougo et Kagura partirent ensemble, et c'est finalement en s'accrochant à Sadaharu que Shinpachi réussit à rentrer, ses lunettes l'ayant depuis longtemps abandonnées.

Gintoki regarda tout le monde partir avec un petit sourire en coin, trouvant que la journée se finissait bien malgré un début sur les chapeaux de roues. Après tout, dans son monde, ce genre d'aventure était tout à fait naturel. Le Yorozuya sortit de sa petite bulle quand il se retrouva soudain sur les fesses, Elizabeth ayant finit de disparaître de dessous lui. Il remarqua que Hijikata aussi avait perdu son siège. Accroupi comme un vrai délinquant, le vice-commandant fumait distraitement sa cigarette tout en tripotant sa frange. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de la séparer en deux, comme pour enlever cette forme en v qui était maintenant une de ses caractéristiques - tout comme sa mayonnaise ou sa nicotine. L'argenté le regarda faire quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'Okita avait dit plutôt. Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire plein de tendresse d'étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il attrapait la main du Shinsengumi dans la sienne, l'amenant doucement à sa bouche.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que…? s'exclama Toushirou sans pour autant récupérer son membre.  
>⁃ Hey, souffla doucement le permanenté - ce qui le calma tout de suite. Ça t'as tant dérangé que ça, que l'autre moi soit autant rebuté par ta frange en v?<br>⁃ …Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, grogna finalement le policier en détournant le regard.

Mais ses joues rouges le trahirent bien vite. Et rigolant doucement, Gintoki l'attira soudain à lui pour lui poser un baiser sur ses mèches si problématiques. Le Yorozuya put presque sentir le visage du vice-commandant s'enflammer sous ses lèvres.

⁃ Tu es très bien comme tu es, Toushi, ne change surtout pas…A plus tard…

Et sur cette dernière déclaration, Gintoki disparut à son tour dans une explosion d'étincelles argentées. Hijikata ne put qu'amener une main à son visage, la plaquant contre sa bouche alors qu'il devenait plus rouge que jamais.

⁃ Baka…

Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça à Gintoki ou à lui-même. Se sentir autant blessé et désespéré juste parce que Gintoki ne l'avait pas reconnu…il était tombé bien bas…

⁃ …baka…

Et des éclats noirs s'envolant doucement dans le ciel, le vice-commandant se dé-matérialisa, ne laissant derrière lui aucune trace de son passage…

* * *

><p>Du gros n'importe quoi sur lequel mon cerveau en surchauffe se focalisait bien trop ces derniers jours Je me suis essayée à m'aventurer dans une histoire sans passer par la case "tout bien préparer minutieusement au point de connaître la fin avant le début" pour la première fois depuis longtemps - et je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je ne le faisais plus...Ça tourne juste au gros n'importe quoi que même moi je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre " Ahahaha...^^"<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plut Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :3

Aussi, désolée pour la fin, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher ^^" Après tout, je suis une GinHiji fan jusqu'aux bouts des ongles 0^0


End file.
